


In the Humid Wood

by ImperialMajest



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMajest/pseuds/ImperialMajest
Relationships: Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 83





	In the Humid Wood

It was hot. Terribly hot. The humidity was insufferable. The air so full with moisture it made breathing difficult. Mags and Katniss had turned in and now lay quietly within the small, woven hut Mags had created from the mats she had fashioned. I rested against a tree, trident close at hand. Peeta had watch with me, though it seemed unwise after his almost death earlier, but nonetheless, he sat across from me, like me, resting up against one of the large and broad tree trunks.

We had not truly spoken or met in any reasonable privacy since our encounter after the Tribute's Parade. I remembered how soft his skin had felt and how warm he was. Not just to the touch but a truly warm person. He was so innocent, so free from the bonds a normal Victor wore. Perhaps Katniss had bore that burden for him? No, there must've been more than that. Perhaps Peeta could just cope in a way that the rest of us never could. Having not turned to drug or drink, having not yet been enslaved by the Capitols post games "fun." His mind seemed healthy, not marred with trauma, or at least not consumed by it.

He rested his head back and let out a small sigh. How sweet he looked in the radiant glow of the moon. His blond hair slick against his forehead and the back of his neck, drenched with sweat, his face peppered with the occasional scratch from the jungle branches. His eyes fluttered and I knew he must be tired. He had after all nearly died. Electrocution was probably not the worst of it. He had not been badly burned. It was the resuscitation, I was sure, that was much harder, much more painful, right now at least. He would be badly bruised in the ribs, if several had not been broken completely. He must feel a twinge of tenderness every time he took the slightest of breaths.

I did not feel sorrowful. It had after all saved him. Raised him from the dead, so to speak. The kiss of life had been mine to give, the others having no knowledge or ability to perform such an act. Not that I had thought much about this. I had seen him, the sweet baker, the handsome boy that couldn't escape my watchful eye or maddening thoughts, thrown back in a great blast of smoke and light. He had hit the ground hard and Katniss had run to his aid, but she could be of little help then.

I blinked several times trying to break myself from this unpleasant reverie. The boy was safe. I had saved him, Peeta, the sweet boy from District 12. He had risen and Katniss spilled still more tears but now in relief and joy. What a relief it really was. 

I saw Peeta stir through my unfocused eyes. He was getting to his feet and took a few quiet, well as quiet as he could probably mange, steps across the small clearing we had camped within. I watched him curiously; his sudden movement had been unexpected to say the least.

"I have to take a piss," he said shyly in response to my wondering eyes. I felt my face break into a smile. He made a small sheepish smile and retreated into the trees.

I waited for a small moment, listening to the faint, soft breathing of Mags and Katniss as they slept in the nearby hut. We were to be keeping watch, but there was little chance we would be found now. It was very late, and I knew the games well enough that if any attack were to come it would have happened many hours ago. After another brief second of consideration, I quietly rose to my feet and crept into the trees after him.

I expected to find the boy readily, but was surprised when I did not come right upon him. I crept deeper into the trees and soon found him by a tree surrounded by spongy moss. His figure was clear in the moonlight. His petite, yet well-built body was somehow endearing to me. I had always enjoyed his short stature. He stood toward the tree, his back to where I stood, with his jump suit pulled down to his waist so as to free himself; these detestable garments having no fly at the crotch. His bare back was exposed in the ghostly light and his skin, paler than mine, seemed to glow. I felt the great desire to stroke his soft back; the well-toned muscles were sculpted beautifully beneath his inviting skin. The occasional freckle or mole that dotted across the wide expanse made him all the more alluring.

I quietly approached and soon heard his stream hitting against the base of the tree. I brought my hands to my collar and pulled my own jump suit down so as to free myself. I came up beside him and let my own stream of urine flow down near his. He jumped at my sudden appearance and perhaps the most unceremonious nature of it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Finnick," he whispered, though his voice sounded both shocked and a bit annoyed. I notice how he was trying to modestly cover himself with his hands.

"Oh come off it, Peeta," I said pulling at his hands with my free one. "It's nothing of yours I haven't seen before."

Peeta's face turned bright red and his eyes widened. It was a moment before I caught the meaning of him eyeing me forcefully and then looking upward with similar intensity.

"Oh," I said, my face breaking into another smile. "Don't worry, they're not watching now."

He looked at me curiously.

"Peeta, they think we're off pissing or maybe even something else, they aren't watching. This is a kids show for a lot of people after all."

"Well how do you know? It is the Capitol after all," Peeta said with the air that nothing was beneath them. He was of course right in thinking so, but the Capitol only went as low as they desired. Filming us using the toilet was not high on the list, oddly enough.

"When you've been around the games as long as I have you pick these things up," I told him seriously.

Peeta seemed assured enough and then began to tuck himself away and pull his jump suit back up.

"Wait," I said, pulling at his jump suit. "Don't you wanna hang out?" I asked, giving him a small wink.

He looked down nervously and saw my own member still hanging free. His eyes came back up to meet mine, those beautiful, sweet, sweet eyes. Such an innocent face he wore. I couldn't help but grab his head and press my lips firmly against his. He was just as warm and soft as I remembered. Just as tender and hesitant in his kisses back.

"Peeta," I breathed against his lips as we parted.

I ran my fingers through his damp hair and kissed him again before resting my head against his shoulder. I felt his hesitant hand reach around me and rest on either side of my hips and I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. I turned my head and began placing small kisses along his neck, just as I so loved to do. His breathing had become irregular and I felt my lips curl in strange satisfaction.

I pulled at his jump suit and brought it back down to his waste before discarding his flotation belt upon the ground. I then slipped my own suit down to my knees after removing my own belt. I turned Peeta around slowly and embraced him from behind, wrapping my arms around his middle and again placing my head at his shoulder. The feeling of my chest and stomach against his back was almost unbearable. My stiffening member poked against his still covered ass. One of my hands came around and gripped his ass firmly. His breath hitched and he straightened up for a moment before relaxing a bit at my sudden touch.

"So Peeta," I whispered in his ear. "You told me you hadn't been with anyone."

His head turned slightly and I stole a kiss on his cheek.

"I haven't," he said in a small voice. I sensed a small amount of embarrassment in his answer.

"Well then how is it that your fiancée is pregnant?"

His eyes widened again and he looked up nervously, seemingly becoming aware of where he was again.

"They aren't watching," I assured him again. "And I'm talking too quietly, anyway," I whisper. 

He seemed to relax marginally.

"It's a lie," he confessed in a hushed voice.

"I thought so," I whispered back.

Truly, I had. But I had felt the smallest of fears that it was true. I had felt the smallest of jealousies that Peeta had been with that girl. Of course, if this plan worked, it was only a matter of time, but I felt relief nonetheless.

"So I was your first?" I asked knowing full well the answer. Peeta nodded.

I then pulled Peeta's jump suit down to his knees and exposed his well-muscled ass. I ran my hand across it slowly, feeling the small, soft, blond hairs. I then reached for my discarded belt and found a weak spot on its underside. I hit it hard against the tree trunk. The plastic-like exterior cracked and the cool, buoyant gel of the interior leaked out. I greased my fingers with it and then brought them to Peeta's virgin opening.

I held the small, yet sturdy boy close to me and nipped at his neck playfully as my fingers circled his opening. I wanted to be careful. He was so kind and warm. The idea of hurting this sweet boy was upsetting. My hand, which had remained around his middle, slipped down his firm stomach and grabbed his stiff erection, gripping it firmly. Peeta moaned in pleasure. His well-developed muscles clenched and his eyes fluttered closed.

I greased my other hand properly and then returned it to his stiff member and began to stroke him slowly, occasionally running my thumb across the slit on its head. Peeta was breathing very heavily now and he soon threw his head back over my shoulder. I buried my face back in his neck and pushed a single finger slowly into him. His eyes opened quickly, but I did not remove it. I pressed firmly against the spot I knew he would like while beginning to stroke him with more speed. I began to push the finger in and out of him, slowly increasing the speed until it was in time with my stroking of his penis. It wasn't long until he had relaxed and I inserted another finger, and then another. Peeta was now leaning heavily back on me and I suspected I was the only thing holding him up.

I pushed him forward gently and he seemed to gather my meaning. He placed his strong arms out in front of him and braced himself against the tree. He was starting to jerk in a hectic movements, pushing himself into my fist and back upon my fingers. I steadied him quickly and ceased my ministrations. Peeta paused and seemed to regain some control of his breath before I turned his head and kissed him hard on the lips. I slipped my tongue deep into his mouth and I was surprised when I felt his ass buck back against my groin longingly.

I broke the kiss and lubricated my hard penis liberally and then place the head over his entrance. I wrapped my arms back around him, one hand slipping back to his erection, my head nuzzling his neck as I slowly slid into his hot, tight embrace. His breath hitched again and he tightened around me for a moment before slowly relaxing. When I had fully impaled him I paused for a moment, but only just. I craved more than anything for him to give me release. I began to move slowly, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in. The pace seemed maddeningly slow, but it soon hastened.

I began to push in faster and faster, encouraged by Peeta's moans and even pushes back against me. My fist gripped his penis hard, moving in time with my thrusts into him. Our bodies were covered in sweat, our slick skin sliding easily against each other. Peeta's face was distorted with pure pleasure and determination as he pushed himself into my fist and back onto my hard member in a rhythm that seemed to never cease in increasing speed. Peeta suddenly jerked savagely and he erupted out across the ground and splattered against the tree. I then gripped either side of his hips and gave a few final thrusts before I spilled into him.

The pleasure was dizzying and Peeta nearly collapsed before I grabbed him from beneath the arms and lowered him carefully onto the ground. We lied together for a moment in the soft, spongy moss, panting desperately. I pulled him close to me and kissed him deeply again for a long while. After we had regained our breaths we pulled our jump suits back on and I clipped Peeta's belt back around his waist. Mine was of little use now, not that I was in any real need of it. I could swim and evade weapons easily.

I wrapped an arm around Peeta's waist as we returned to camp. After ruffling his sweaty hair and giving him one final kiss we broke apart so as to enter the clearing of the camp and resume our watch.


End file.
